Where Has Everybody Gone?
by MaxDark
Summary: Songfic / Song: Where Has Evrybody Gone? / Song By: The Pretenders / Setting: When Spyro and Cynder confront Malefor


Okay, this is going to be a terrible song fic, but I couldn't resist adding a little _more_ to the story as well.

_**Where has everybody gone?**_

_**I've got this feeling.**_

_**God am I here on my own?**_

Scared: it was the one word that could satisfy the definition of how she felt. She moved an inch closer to her companion, his purple scales shimmering in what little light there was. "Are you ready for this?" Her companion asked.

_**Where's my support gone now?**_

He had always supported her, maybe what she wanted to tell him, maybe it was enough to show him how thankful she was that he had never given up on her.

_**Where's the ranks of the strong?**_

He had always protected her, maybe what she wanted to tell him, maybe it was enough to show him how much she wanted to never leave his side, just like he had never left hers.

_**In this faceless crowd, where can I belong?**_

What if he didn't return her feelings? But it was too late to tell him anything now, all that she had time enough to say was, "I'm scared".

"Just stay close to me," he replied, oh how much she wanted to tell him that he needn't tell her, she would do so until the day after eternity.

_**Everybody's gone insane to catch a plane to help the heavens closer.**_

"Cynder! NO!" Shouted Spyro as his companion was engulfed in shadow. The presence of Malefor's dark-will once more poisoning her body and mind. He felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come, his tear glands stung and burned, he felt disheartened. All he ever wanted, his guiding light, his black angel, his crush, had once more left his life. He had saved her last time, why then, was this time just so much more painful now?

_**They want the kingdom but they don't want the king they want his throne.**_

'This is it, now he sees the real me, I'm nothing more than Malefor's puppet, how could I have ever thought I had a chance at him loving me?' Thought Cynder to herself, she couldn't do anything but watch as Malefor made her body attack Spyro. "Why won't you fight back!?" called out the dark-presence in Cynder's body, Cynder felt even more at a loss, she wouldn't say that! And if she ever did, most certainly not to him!

"Because you've left me nothing to fight for," said Spyro, his voiced sounding defeated, as if he were about to break down crying. Cynder felt even more love for him wash over her. He could leave her to suffer Malefor's fury and save the world! But he chose not to! A world, with millions of lives at stake, lives that could never be rebuilt if Malefor succeeded; Yet he looked truly defeated, not when Malefor was so close to accomplishing armageddon, but when she, Cynder, had been pulled back into Malefor's dark-restraints. He had just proved his love for her in a way that could not possibly deceive her: He had sacrificed the world, for her. She fought through the dark-will of Malefor, trying to escape her own mind, to go to him, the dragon she loved, to tell him it was alright, that she was still here. She felt her love for him surge through her, the presence in her mind gave a cry of defeat before disappearing.

"There's always something," said Cynder as she approached him, wanting to hug him, kiss him, anything to show him how much she loved him, and whether she could tell it or not, he wanted nothing more than to do the same to her.

_**There's no time, there's no time at all.**_

"Welcome…to the end of the world," spoke Malefor as the Destroyer completed it's fate-fulfilling circuit.

"Oh no, we're too late!" exclaimed Spyro. Cynder felt, again, at a loss. She. Only now, learnt that her feelings were returned? And now she might never see him again? Was her life to always be like this? She thought she was finally finding a home, than her past began haunting her, so she left the temple. She thought she had found her destiny, but ended up falling asleep and being captured by pirates. She thought she was finally to be reunited with the family she had left behind, the one she had come to realize she very dearly wanted to return to, but Gaul's dark-apes had snared her. She thought she was finally to be reunited with that family, again, but ended up being encased in a crystal for three years. She had fallen in love, but had never had the will to tell Spyro, fearing what he might think. She had finally found that love, but now the world would end. Happiness just wasn't a word that could, AT ANY TIME, be used in her life's story. Sure, she had been overjoyed when she found that Spyro loved her, but that was the only exception.

_**Where has everybody gone?**_

_**With great pleasure: I sing your national song.**_

_**Because your beautiful land, will soon be long gone,**_

_**And the ashes of your memoirs will be strewn across the lawn.**_

_**Hack your face, save your case, reserve your place in the ever-after.**_

_**Because hallowed halls are lined with walls that are cracked be delirious laughter.**_

_**There's no time, there's no time at all.**_

This was it, the end had finally caught up with them. But Cynder didn't care, as long as she could lengthen the amount of time she had left with Spyro she would be ready for the end.

_**Where has everybody gone?**_

_**There's no time, there's no time at all.**_

_**You won't survive, and soon will be all gone.**_

She just wanted him to know…He had presented his feelings for her…now she would show him her own. "…I love you…"

_**Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone , gone, be gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.**_

The guardians saw the sun rise, and the appearance of a purple-dragon constellation in the sky, signalling the fall of one of that such breed. The world was safe, so it must have been Malefor's constellation. But even more spirit-lifting, was the fact that there was only ONE new purple-dragon constellation, meaning that where ever he was, Spyro was still alive. 'How's that for situational irony?' thought Terrador to himself, 'that on the very day that signalled the anniversary of Spyro's egg, he saved the world'. What Terrador had meant by his thoughts, was that this very day, the day that Spyro had ensured the arrival of, was the first day of the new Year of the Dragon. Today, was the Dawn of the Dragon, and Spyro had ensured that. 'No…Spyro AND Cynder ensured that. Where ever they are, I hope they're happy'.

Spyro soared through the skies, sweeping low over the grass in pursuit of the black dragoness. They would return to Warfang, but that would be in time, right now, Spyro knew that the world was safe, and right now, he was going to concentrate on enjoying the his life with Cynder, a life ahead, that he could not even hope to await. He loved her too much to let even a day go to waste, as long as she was safe, he was happy. "Catch me if you can you silly dragon!" she called with a slight giggle in her voice. That life with Cynder…definitely started today… on the dawn of the Year of the Dragon…the Dawn of the Dragon…

Ignitus looked up from the book, now he realized why he couldn't find Spyro in the book of the lost, now he realized why he hadn't found a trace of Spyro…or his book….Until he had decided to check Cynder's book, finding the books combined in a cover that had a marble texture, the marble being purple, black, gold, and red swirled around. Flipping to the back he found it… "THESE ENTRIES SHOW THE LOVE OF SPYRO AND CYNDER, AND THE HOPES OF A NEW GENERATION THAT THEY CARRY WITH THEM".


End file.
